Kingdom Hearts The New War Book 1: Awakening
by TC-Irish3
Summary: A warrior, 16 years of age, wakes up in Hollow Bastion. He doesn't know why he is there or who he even is. All he remembers is the war, the Dark Wielders vs the Light Wielders, and his keyblade. Soon he meets other Light Wielders, learns that the Dark won the war, and that the new war to decide the fate of the worlds will soon begin.
1. Prologue:

The war began several years ago. Master Xehanort and his Dark followers betrayed Master Eraqus and the Light Wielders. The war raged on, worlds were lost in the darkness, and all hope seemed lost for the Light. In a last effort to defeat Xehanort, the Light Wielders met the Dark Wielders at what would soon be dubbed the Keyblade Graveyard. A young warrior, no older than 16, listens to his squad leaders' speech before the battle begins.

"You are the Wielders of Echo Squad, the frontliners!" Master Arden cries. "We will be in the first wave, more fun for us!"

Many of the squad members yell, heartily agreeing with their leader.

The young warrior yells as well. He always respected Master Arden, hoping to one day be like him. This warrior, barely out of the academy was a eager as ever. He stood at six feet tall, short brown hair, wearing a black jacket, black pants, and black combat boots. Being a low ranking squad member, he didn't wear the armor of high ranking members and Masters.

Master Arden continues, "In a matter of moments, the order will be given to begin the first charge. We will go over that hill," Arden points to a hill about one hundred yards away, "and the order will be simple: kill all beings of Darkness on the other side!" As if on cue, Arden puts a finger to his ear piece, "Yes sir, understood," He replies to his mic. Then back to his soldiers, "This is it men! Remember, look out for one another and believe in your heart, it will guide you. Now," he summons his Keyblade, "chaaaaaarge!"

The soldiers summon their Keyblades, the young warrior does as well. However he has two Keyblades, Oblivion in his left hand, Oathkeeper in his right. He was a rare case, one who could control and use a dark Keyblade and a light Keyblade at the same time.

"Hope your ready for this."

The young warrior looks over, his best friend Byril, is smiling at him. "Just make sure you watch your ass, cause I don't feel like covering it for you," the young warrior answers back.

Byril laughs as the two reach the top of the hill. "I'll see you on the battlefield, and I'll see you after too."

The young warrior replies, "Yeah, that's a promise."

the young warrior reaches the battlefield full of Dark Wielders and hordes of Heartless. The warrior meets several Heartless head on, striking them down with ease. Then he meets a Dark Wielder, who swings his Keyblade with an overhead arc aiming for the young warrior. He blocks with Oblivion then shoots a burst of light from Oathkeeper right into the Dark Wielders chest. He screams in pain then disappears in the light.

The battle lasted for several hours, and the Light Wielders were gradually gaining the upper hand. Suddenly the sky went dark, and in a flash of darkness that sent all near it flying through the air. Master Xehanort himself appears from the darkness, Keyblade in hand. He is only several dozen yards from the Young Warrior. Xehanort swings his Keyblade, arcs of darkness coming from each swing. Light Wielders in the paths of the arcs are quickly struck down. The Young Warrior sets aside his fear and charges toward Xehanort, keyblades at the ready. Xehanort sees him coming and fires an arc his way.

The speed of the arc was incredible, too much for the Young Warrior to dodge. He took it head on and was launched through the air and hit the ground hard. The wound across his chest was throbbing and worse to look at.

"So this is how it ends..." he mutters to himself as he closes his eyes.

What the Young Warrior didn't realize, was his journey, was just beginning.

**Authors note: This is the first piece I've written on this site. All feedback is appreciated for compliments, criticism and tips. I plan on continuing this story with more entries to come. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Strange New World

The Young Warrior awoke to find himself in a strange new world, one he had never seen before. He was in the center of a square surrounded by buildings all around. In the distance he could see a castle, but it looked old and was falling apart in some places. The Young Warrior looked around. _No people, that's odd, _he thought to himself. _Relax and think. You were at the battle and- THE BATTLE! What happened!? Did the Light Wielders win? Or did the Dark Wielders? All I remember is Xehanort's attack. _He looked at his chest. There was no sign of a wound or injury. _What? How can this be? That blast should've killed me. Or maybe... I am dead. _

"Alright relax," he said to himself, "first just find out where the hell you are."

"Your in Hollow Bastion. But I don't recognize you, so that makes you a threat."

The Young Warrior quickly turned around to see the face behind the voice. The figure was a little taller than the Young Warrior, with blue eyes and somewhat long brown hair that went down to his shoulders. He wore a gray shirt and baggy tan pants. he also had a single piece of armor on his left shoulder, similar to what Light Wielders wore during the war. He already had his Keyblade drawn too, and looked more than ready to strike with it. "Who are you?" the figure demanded.

"I-I'm," the Young Warrior couldn't answer. He remembered the war, his Keyblades, but for some reason couldn't remember a thing from his past other than the war. He couldn't remember his name, he didn't know who he was.

"Answer me!" the figure yelled.

"I can't!" the Young Warrior cried back. "I don't remember my name!"

"That's a lie!" the figure jumped at the Young Warrior swinging his Keyblade. The Young Warrior is just able to summon his Keyblades and block the figure's attack. The figure leaps backward, somewhat surprised. "Oblivion.. And Oathkeeper. But how?"

"Listen to me," the Young Warrior pleaded, "I was in the war, part of Echo Squad under Master Arden. I was in a battle, and Xehanort himself hit me with an attack. I thought I was gonna die, but then I woke up here. I don't know why but I can't remember who I am or where I came from. All I remember is the war and how to use my Keyblades. And that's the truth."

The figure let his Keyblade disappear. "Hmmm... Echo Squad, that was part of the first wave of attackers. Alright I don't completely believe you, but I want you to come with me. There is only one person who can properly decide your fate."

The figure turned and motioned for the Young Warrior to follow. For a short while they stayed quiet. Then the Young Warrior asked, "So where are we going?

"You'll see soon enough," was the only response."

"Well, who is going to 'decide my fate?'"

"Be patient, we'll get there soon."

The Young Warrior rolled his eyes. "Can you at least tell me who you are?"

The figure closed how eyes and sighed loudly. He looked very tired, it was clear he had been deprived of sleep. "I am Terra. A Master from the Light Wielder Army. Now.. Do me a favor and shut up until we get there."

The Young Warrior nodded. _That probably is my smartest option anyway. I just wish I knew where he was taking me._


	3. Chapter 2: Questions Answered

The Young Warrior finally figured out where Terra was taking him: The castle. When they reached the top of the steps and approached the front gate, the Young Warrior couldn't help himself from looking at the castle. Though it was old and falling the part, it was quite large.

The Young Warrior kept walking but Terra had slowed down and was a pace of two behind him. The Young Warrior didn't even notice. "When you wake up, you'll meet the others," Terra said.

"Wha-" the Young Warrior couldn't even finish before Terra struck him hard in the side of the head. Everything quickly went black as the Young Warrior hit the ground.

The Young Warrior woke to hear muffled voices by the couch he was laying on. "Did you really have to knock him out?" he heard a girls voice say.

"We don't know if he's dangerous or not yet, I didn't want him to see our secret hideout in the castle. For all we know he's a spy of Xehanort's."

"Not everyone is an enemy Terra," the girl replied.

"I understand that but... Look, Aqua, I just don't trust him, his story is too strange."

With that the Young Warrior got up but chose not to acknowledge what Terra had just said.

"Oh! He's awake," Aqua said. The Young Warrior looked at her. She wore blue combat-like clothes with a piece of blue armor on her shoulder, similar to Terra's. She had blue hair, cut short to the neck and kind blue eyes. She looked only a year or too older than himself, about the same age as Terra. "My name is Aqua, and according to Terra here, you don't remember your name, right?"

She asked him in a calm, kind way but he knew that she wanted an answer. "That's right," he began, "I explained to Terra that-"

She cut him off, "Terra told me everything you told him. I just wanted to make sure he didn't hit you too hard in the head," she laughed.

"Oh.." the Young Warrior wasn't sure what to say.

Aqua laughed again, "Don't worry, our Master is a kind man. As long as you tell the truth, you'll be fine."

"He's ready to see you now," Terra said as he walked back into the room. The Young Warrior hadn't even seen him leave the room.

The Young Warrior nodded and followed Terra out of the room and into a dark hallway lit by several candles and dimmed lights. Aqua was a few paces behind them. _So this is it, _The Young Warrior thought to himself, _whoever this Master of theirs is is going to decide what happens to me._

They reached the end of the hallway and Terra knocked twice on the door. "Come in," a voice from inside said. Terra opened the door and the three entered. Sitting at a desk was a man wearing a white robe taking notes on a piece of paper. He had black hair, some draping over his dark colored eyes. He looked up and smiled warmly at the Young Warrior. "So... This is the 'threat' you've been telling me about Terra.

"Yes Master Eraqus, this is the one," Terra confirmed.

_Master Eraqus! _The Young Warrior thought to himself. _Leader of the Light Wielder Army! This has to mean the war is still going on._

"So tell me," Master Eraqus began, "what is your story?"

"Well.. Master. I.. Uh..." the Young Warrior couldn't piece together what he was saying.

Master Eraqus chuckled, "Now now relax son, take a breath and just tell me what you told Terra."

"Right," the Young Warrior took a second to relax and told Master Eraqus everything he had told Terra not too long ago.

"Hmmm... Interesting," Master Eraqus scratched his chin deep in thought, "Do me a favor, summon your Keyblade."

The Young Warrior nodded and closed his eyes. In his left hand a quick flash of darkness and Oblivion appeared. In his right, a quick flash of light and Oathkeeper appeared.

Master Eraqus' eyes widened. "Very interesting indeed. Two Keyblades, one of light and one or darkness. And it seems you can control them, I sense no internal conflict between the two Keyblades and yourself. I believe you are a strong and capable Keybearer, that is what I see in you.

"Master Eraqus..?" the Young Warrior began.

"Yes what is it?" Eraqus was eager to see what the Young Warrior was going to ask him.

"I was at the battle, the one that was supposed to decide the war. But then I was knocked out, or I assume I was knocked out, and I need to know.. What happened? Did we win or.." he hesitated, not wanting to finish his question, "did Xehanort?"

Eraqus frown then his face became sad as if he was thinking of a lover one who had died long ago. "I'm sorry to say this, but Xehanort did win. When he entered the battle, the tide turned against us and we couldn't win. I actually didn't fight, an injury I received prior the battle kept me out of it." Eraqus' sad eyes suddenly became full of anger and regret. "I should have been there, I should have died along side them, like a true Master is supposed to."

"No Master," Aqua said, "It's because your still alive that we can still fight back now."

"There's something else I need to know," the Young Warrior said, "You just said you 'should have died with them,' but who exactly do you mean? Did anyone else from Echo Squad survive? Maybe my friend Byril? Or Master Arden? Yeah Master Arden had to make it, I just know he did."

Again Master Eraqus looked sad. "I'm sorry, but no one from Echo Squad, in fact not one Light Wielder survived the battle. Apparently, you're the only one who fought in the battle at the Keyblade Graveyard and live to talk about it."

The Young Warrior's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in awe. "A-are you serious? They're dead? All of them!?"

"I'm afraid so," Eraqus replied, "Now you did just mention a friend of yours, Byril. He was actually the only other one to survive the intial battle, but he died of his wounds a short while later. It was quite sad, he kept saying he wanted us to find his best friend, but never used a name. Like I said, it seemed this friend was the only person on his mind, even as he died. And now I understand, that friend, is you."

The Young Warrior stared at Eraqus then quickly turned around. He raised his fists and punched the wall next to him several times. When he finished his knuckles were bruised and bloodied and he now had tears in his eyes. Tears of sadness for his lost friend, the only true friend he had. And tears of anger. Anger at Heartless, at Nobodies, and especially Xehanort.

Suddenly a voice rang out, "Master! Heartless and Nobodies outside the castle walls.

The Young Warrior's head shot up, he summonded his Keyblades and started to make his way out of the room.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Terra demanded.

The Young Warrior stopped and slowly turned around, glaring at Terra. "I'm gonna go 'em all, and your more than welcome to join me."


	4. Chapter 3: New Allies

The Young Warrior was about to reach the exit when Aqua walked in front of him, her Keyblade already in hand. "You don't k know the way out remember? Just follow me and Ven, we'll lead you to the outside and fight with you."

He nodded and looked over at the one she called Ven. He looked younger than himself, with blondish hair and blur eyes. He wore tan-brown combat clothes and, like Aqua and Terra, wore a piece of armor on his shoulder.

The boy noticed the Young Warrior was looking at him. He smiled and said, "Names Ventus. And you are...?"

The Young Warrior frowned, "I don't know."

Now Ventus frowned, "What do you-"

Aqua cut him off, "We'll explain later now lets go!"

The three ran out of the room, ready to fight the intruders just outside the castle. Terra had a very unhappy look on his face. "I still don't trust him."

Master Eraqus got up from his desk and patted Terra's soldier. "Terra," he said, "I understand that with these times, we must remain ready for anything. But I know you can sense the good in that boy, just as I can. He's made it very obvious his enemy is the Heartless and the Nobodies. We can trust him."

Terra looked at his Master. "I guess so..." Terra sighed, summoned his Keyblade, and ran outside to join his friends.

Meanwhile Aqua, Ventus and the Young Warrior had just reached the gate and went outside, only to be greeter by several dozen Heartless and Nobodies. Then two dark corriders opened and out came a Dark Wielder from each. They were both dressed in black and red armor, both had black hair and dark grey eyes as well.

"Dark Wielders!" Aqua cried."

"You two take of the Heartless and Nobodies, those two are mine," the Young Warrior said.

Ventus eyed him curiously. "Are you sure? You don't-?

The Young Warrior didn't let him finish. "Yes I'm sure!" Before Aqua or Ventus could say another word the Young Warrior charged into battle. He was met head on by Heartless and Nobodies but he cut through them with ease, making his way to one of the Dark Wielders. Running at full speed he jumped right at the Dark Wielder, who was taken aback by the Young Warrior's speed and determination. He barely blocked the Young Warrior's thrust with Oathkeeper and got cut by a swing from Oblivion. He jumped back to regain his balance but was even more surprised to see the Young Warrior still charging at him. This time he didn't have the time to raise his Keyblade. The Young Warrior thrust Oathkeeper into the Dark Wielders chest and shot a burst of light through it. The Dark Wielder yelled in pain them disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

"That takes care of one," the Young Warrior said, then he looked over at the other and his eyes narrowed. "Now for you."

The Young Warrior didn't hesitate. He lifted Oblivion and in a quick burst, lightning shot out and hit the Dark Wielder. This one didn't even have time to yell; it was over too quickly.

Aqua and Ven had already taken care of the other enemies and witnessed the Young Warrior's impressive fighting skills.

"Did you see that, Aqua?!" Ven asked, excitement in his voice.

"I did," Aqua replied, "He's strong there's no doubt about that now.

Terra had arrived outside just in time to see the Young Warrior in action as well. "That was... Something else," he muttered to himself.

Off in the distance a ship came into view and landed in front of the castle. The doors opened and out stepped three people, two boys and a girl. "Look!" Ven exclaimed, "Sora, Riku, and Kairi are back." He ran over to greet them, as did Aqua and Terra.

Though a little hesitant, the Young Warrior walked over as well.

Aqua saw him coming over. "Meet Sora, Riku, and Kairi. They all fight with is too. As she named them he looked at the faces of those names. The first was Sora who looked at him and smiled warmly. He looked to be about the same age as the Young Warrior. He wore combat clothes of blue, grey, and red colors. He had spily brown hair and blue eyes, and wore a chain around his neck, with a crown pendant on the end. The next was Rikuwho looked at him and gave a slight nod. He seemed to be a little older than the Young Warrior. He wore a white shirt with a tan vest over it and a pair of blue pants. He sliver colored hair that went down to his neck and alert blue-gray eyes. The last was Kairi who gave him a quiet "Hello". She was wearing red-pink clothes, had blue eyes, and straight brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. The Young Warrior thought she was quite attractive.

"So what's your name?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," the Young Warrior replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Riku asked, somewhat suspicious.

_He's like Terra_, the Young Warrior thought to himself. Thus he explained his story once more. When he finished, Riku still looked rather skeptical but Sora and Kairi nodded their understanding.

"How bout we all go inside?" Aqua offered,"I'm sure Master Eraqus wants to know how things are in Traverse Town anyway."

"Yeah your right," Sora said, "Let's go."

And with that, the seven youths made their way back inside.

_In a far away world, The World That Never Was, the Dark Lord Xehanort sat at his throne deep in thought. A dark corrider opened and a figure in a black coat appeared, his face concealed by a hood. "Lord Xehanort, the boy has met them, and repelled the attack with ease."_

_The Dark Lord Xehanort smiled. "Good, good," he said, "Everything is going according to plan."_


	5. Chapter 4: The Resistance

They all made their way back into to castle to meet with Master Eraqus. They walked to a staircase and went down to the lower levels. _Not much to look at, but at least they actually trust me enough not to knock me out again, _the Young Warrior thought to himself. Then he glanced over at Riku and then Terra. _Well, most of them anyway._

They continued walking in silence until Sora asked the Young Warrior, "So you don't know your name, but do you at least remember where your from?"

This question surprised the Young Warrior for he didn't expect anyone other than Master Eraqus. "Oh well.. I don't remember anything from my past really but I do know about the war and who I fought with and against in the war. Other than that, nothing. That's all I remember."

Sora nodded, "That's alright, I'm sure it'll come back to you."

The Young Warrior smiled. "Glad your so sure."

"Sora's always looking at the positives in any situation," Kairi said.

Sora shrugged, "Hey what can I say, I'm a positive guy."

They all laughed and the Young Warrior was glad the mood had lightened a little. They eventually reached a dead end in the maze and the Young Warrior got confused. "Uh... Did we get lost?" he asked.

Terra leaned towards Aqua and whispered, "Are you sure its okay for him to hear the password?"

Aqua rolled her eyes, "Its fine Terra we can trust him. You saw what he did out there," she replied.

Terra stared at her for a few seconds. He didn't loom pleased. "Fine," he finally said. He turned back to the wall and said quietly but with authority. "Darkness kills and destroys. Light shines and brings life. Light will outshine darkness always." There was a loud noise and the wall shined in light and disappeared, leading to a new section of the castle.

Aqua turned around to the Young Warrior. "This is the secret part of the castle. Its where we stay when not out on missions. That sentence Terra just spoke is the password to open it. Its the only way in."

"Wait," the Young Warrior was still confused, "We didn't come out this way when we went outside. But you just said its the only way."

Aqua smiled. "The only was IN. I never said anything about out. There's a whole different door that's opened with a password to get outside faster. You just didn't here me say the password when we went outside because I was in front of you and sais it quickly. You can use this secret door to get in and out, but the other one will get you outside much quicker."

The Young Warrior nodded. "Alright that makes sense."

"Come on," Riku said, "We gotta report to Master Eraqus."

"Riku's right," Sora said, "Let's get going."

Back in Master Eraqus' office, Sora, Riku, and Kairi stepped forward.

"How's the situation in Traverse Town?" Master Eraqus asked.

Riku spoke first. "Everythings fine now. Leon and Cloud took care of most of the the Heartless and Nobodies with the Resistance before we even got there. Everything in Traverse Town is under control now."

"Although one of the Light Wielders didn't make it," Sora added in, sadness in his voice.

The Young Warrior's mind was racing._They said the war was over before and that the Dark won, _he thought to himself._ But now they are saying that fighting still goes on._

Master Eraqus noticed the puzzled look on the Young Warrior's face. "Oh that's right, we didn't explain to you earlier about the Resistance. You were told before the Battle of the Graveyard, all the Light Wielder squads were taking part in it. That wasn't entirely true. A number of the higher squads were sent on secret missions at the same time, most of which were to assassinate targets of the Dark Army. Some were successful, others were not. The six Wielders you see here: Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, were sent to The World That Never Was to assassinate Xehanort himself. Unfortunately, the enemy didn't send all their forces to the Keyblade Graveyard as we had hoped. They left enough at The World That Never Was so that the six here didn't even come close."

"We couldn't even reach the castle," Terra chimed in, "We got caught in the city and made is as far as the Memory Skyscraper when we were forced to retreat."

Master Eraqus continued, "As a result, there are still Keyblade Wielders of Light scattered across the worlds. They are also receiving help from anyone who dares stand up to the Darkness. The pockets of Wielders around the worlds and these other fighters became known as the Resistance. I was able to send one message out to the Resistance before Xehanort cut off the communications between worlds. The only way to see the situation of each world is to go to it. Except what's interesting is we received a transmission from the Resistance in Traverse Town that they were expecting a large attack and soon. Hopefully its a sign we will be able to communicate with more worlds by using the same transmissions.

"That's why we went to Traverse Town," Sora said, "To help them fend off an attack and to see if we could modify their communications so we can send messages to other Resistance members in the worlds. Unfortunately Xehanort sent one of his highest ranked officers to destroy the communicators."

"So that's it," Master Eraqus concluded, "You know what happened with the war and what situation we are now in. The only thing left is, what to do with you?"

"Well Master Eraqus," the Young Warrior said rather nervously. This was the time he would learn his fate. "I would like to join you here in the fight against the Xehanort."

Eraqus smiled. "I knew that would be your answer. Very well then. Welcome to the Resistance."

"So what now Master?" Aqua asked. "Do you have any missions for any of us? Any worlds you want us to travel to?"

"Actaully I have a mission for Sora," Master Eraqus said a small smile forming on his lips.

"What is it Master?" Sora asked. He was always eager for new missions.

"Statrting tomorrow, I want you to start training our new friend to use the Drive Forms."

Terra spoke quickly clearly angry, "Are you sure he can use the Drive Forms Master? The only one that can use it out of all of us is Sora. Not even you can use it."

"Trust me," Master Eraqus said, "He can use the Drive Forms."

"Uhh Master," the Young Warrior said, "What're Drive Forms?"

Sora slapped him on the back. He had a huge grin on his face. "Oh you'll see," he said, You'll see."


	6. Chapter 5: Training Begins

The Young Warrior was outside the castle, waiting for Sora to begin teaching him about the Drive Forms. The only problem is Sora wasn't there yet._ He said first thing in the morning, so where the hell is he?_ he thought to himself. He had been up almost all night thinking. He thought about everything that happened yesterday. The war ending, the Dark winning the war, all the people he knew and cared for gone, and the Resistance. He learned about it all. Now he knew what had to be done. Xehanort had to die for the worlds to be safe again. Now he was lost in thought again, trying to remember his past, but still he could not.

Suddenly the castle doors opened and Sora walked out. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Ahh I slept great," he said sleepily, "how bout you?"

The Young Warrior eyed him for few seconds. "Awesome," he said sarcastically, "except I've been waiting for you for a while now."

Sora laughed, "Oh yeah sorry about that, i did oversleep a little." Now then, Master Eraqus wants me to teach you the Drive Forms right."

"Yeah that's right," the Young Warrior replied. "Just what are the Drive Forms?"

"That's a good question," Sora said, "The Drive Forms are basically a new form you take that grants you new strengths and abiltites. There are four known Forms that I'm going to teach you. The first is Valor Form." In a flash of red light Sora's clothes changed to red and black. There was red electricity flowing around his hands. In his left hand was his regular Keyblade, Kingdom Key and in his left was a different one.

"What's that Keyblade?" the Young Warrior asked.

"It's called Star Seeker. It's the Keyblade that King Mickey used before he found the Keyblade of the Dark Realm."

The Young Warrior's eyes widened. "Wow that was the King's?" He had heard stories about King Mickey and how he was the leader of the Light Wielder army before Master Eraqus. That was before he was sent to the Realm of Darkness by Xehanort, who made sure he wouldn't return from the dark abyss again. There was a time when the Light Wielders hoped he would return and lead then to victory. Clearly that never came to be.

"It was the King's," Sora explained, "but like I said, he gave it to me specifically for my Drive Forms. But that's enough about the King." Sora took a deep breath and his clothes changed back to normal. "Now, that was Valor Form. In that Form you gain a large boost in speed and strength but can't use any magic. The next form is basically the opposite." Another flash and his clothes became blue and black. His feet had a blue aura around them and he held the Kingdom Key only. "This is Wisdom Form. Unlike Valor Form, you can use magic and it's power is greatly increased. However you can't use physical attacks. You also don't walk with it, more you skate." He took a step and his feet seemed to glide across the ground. "See?" Sora continued, "Not bad right?" He changed to normal again. "In Wisdom Form you can only use one Keyblade so make sure you know which one to use. The next is called Master Form. His clothes flashed yellow and when it stopped he was dressed in yellow and black. "In this form, you can use both Keyblades and you gain a boost in magic and physical attacks. Its more of a balance between Valor and Wisdom." He changed to normal yet again. Now then, this is the last form I can show you. It's called Final Form." He glowed in an incredible bright light and when it disappeared Sora's clothes were white and black. He was floating and his Keyblades also floated next to him.

"Whoa.." the Young Warrior was very impressed.

"Whoa is right," Sora said as he went back to normal. "What you need to know is this. When using a Form you won't be able to use it as long as you want, not until you've mastered it at least. Also I want you to learn and train in the order i showed you. Start with Valor, them Wisdom, Master, and Final. Once you are comfortable with Valor start training with Wisdom and so on. Do not use Final until you are extremely comfortable with the other three. I only use it in an emergency, it's that hard to control."

"So how come only you can use these Forms?" the Young Warrior asked. "And how do you know i can?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know if you can, but Master Eraqus says you'll be able to. Why exactly I'm the only when out of the others who can use them? I'm not really sure," Sora laughed.

The Young Warrior laughed too, "I guess that makes sense."

"Here take this," Sora said as he tossed him a small orb. It was orange on the outside with a swirl of red, orange, and gold on the inside. "That's a Drive orb. Master Eraqus made it last night, just for you. As long as this is on you, you'll be able to use the Forms."

The Young Warrior inspected the orb then put it in his coat pocket. He immediately began to feel a surge of energy through his body."

"Now here's what you need to do. It's time to find out if you can actually use the Forms. Picture my Valor Form and concentrate. Think strength and speed, picture yourself in Valor Form."

The Young Warrior took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pictured himself in Valor Form as Sora had said to do. He felt more energy surging inside of him, then small traces of lightning began to form around his hands. A red aura formed around his whole body then released in a red flash. The Young Warrior stood there feeling the adrenaline rush.

Sora smiled, "How ya feel?"

The Young Warrior smiled back. "Pretty damn good."

Sora was about to ask him another question but Ventus ran up to them. "Hey!" he yelled, "There are Heartless spotted in the town square!"

The Young Warrior smirked. "Sora let's go take care of them." With his newfound Valor Form speed he ran towards the square, with Sora and Ventus right behind him.

They made it to the square to see a dozen or so shadows and neoshadows. The Young Warrior jumped at them and slashed through several right away. He made quick work of the others around him and when only one was left he aimed and threw Oblivion at it with a spinning motion. The Keyblade hit the Heartless dead on and it vanished in a cloud if darkness. The Keyblade kept flying through the air and bommeranged back to the Young Warrior, who caught it.

Just then Sora arrived. His speed in normal form was no where near the Young Warrior's while in Valor Form. "Nice work," he said. The Young Warrior's clothes returned to normal and he took a few feel breaths. "Don't worry," Sora said, "The more you use a Form, the longer you'll be able to use it. Once you master one, you can stay in as long as you want. The fact that you were able to stay in it that long was quite impressive. C'mon let's head back." Ventus just arrived on the scene. "Ven we're heading back," Sora said.

"I missed the whole thing?" Ventus asked disappointed.

Sora laughed, "Don't worry you'll have plenty more chances."

The three headed back to see what the others were doing.

Off in the distance on top of a tall building, a figure in a black coat, wearing his hood up. He had just witnessed the events that occurred. As it turns out, he was the one who brought the Heartless to this spot. _He's making progress, and quickly, _he thought to himself. _Lord__ Xehanort will be more than pleased. _

He opened a dark corridor disappeared inside of it.


	7. Chapter 6: Darkness Reveals Itself

It's been three weeks since the day Sora taught the Young Warrior about the Drive Forms. By this time the Young Warrior had become comfortable with Valor Form and was beginning to experiment with Wisdom Form. Though he hadn't mastered Valor Sora told him to begin using the next Form. "It may take some time to master for you to master any Form at all," he had said, "Your making good progress but start on Wisdom Form now. Like I said it'll take to time to truly master a Form. I myself have only mastered Valor and Wisdom, but I'm having trouble controlling Master Form for a long period of time."

While the Young Warrior was training rigorously each day, the others continued with their missions. Aqua and Terra were on a far away mission to a world called Twilight Town, another world the Young Warrior had never been to. Riku was gone too but he didn't know where to. So the Young Warrior asked Kairi, hoping she would know. When he asked her she looked sad. "He goes to Destiny Islands every now and then. It's the world he, Sora, and I lived in before all this began. He goes there to think and train alone. I wish he would stay with us though, anything could happen, he could be attacked and no one could help him."

The Young Warrior nodded. He liked Kairi. Since the first day they met she was nothing but kind to him. She clearly cared for all her friends very much. He also thought she was very attractive and not to mention a strong warrior with the Keyblade.

"I can take you there sometime if you'd like? Its a beautiful place," she said.

"Yeah," he replied, "that sounds great. I gotta go train some more, I'll see you later."

She smiled and said, "Okay, good luck!"

He continued training for a few more hours, becoming more comfortable with Wisdom Form. Soon Master Eraqus came outside and after watching the Young Warrior for a few minutes he spoke. "You can take a break from training , I have some news for you."

The Young Warrior let his Keyblades disappear and he got out of Wisdom Form. "What's going on Master?" he asked.

Master Eraqus replied, "I have a mission for you. When Riku returns I'll be sending you, him, and Sora to The World That Never Was. I've already informed Sora, and when Riku returns I'll give all of you the details. For now, head back inside, get something to eat and rest up. You can't be tired or fatigued on your first mission."

The Young Warrior nodded. "Yes Master, and thank you."

Master Eraqus gave him a puzzled look. "What for, exactly?"

The Young Warrior smiled. "I've been training hard for a while now, I'm happy to be given a chance to show what I can do on a mission."

Now Master Eraqus returned the smile. "If you weren't ready, I wouldn't be sending you. But you are ready, your training proves that."

Master Eraqus turned around and went inside. The Young Warrior stayed behind and thought to himself. _Finally, time to show everyone what you can really do. Show them you can be a vital part of the Resistance against Xehanort. _"Can't wait," he said out loud, and then walked into the castle.

Unfortunately he did have to wait a while longer. Riku finally returned after another two days. The Young Warrior, Sora, and Riku went to Master Eraqus' office to be briefed on their mission.

"Your mission," Master Eraqus began, "Is taking you to The World That Never Was. Your objective is land in the dark city and observe the Dark Wielder forces there. We know the lower ranked Dark Wielders camps are in the city and not the castle. What we need to know is how many of them there are, and if possible, listen in on what they are saying. If you can learn any information regarding Xehanort's plans, it will be crucial to our Resistance movement. Do you understand your assignment?"

"Yes Master," they said in unison.

"One more thing," Master Eraqus continued, "Try to avoid confrontation at all costs. There's no need for a fight, especially since you'll be so close to dozens of Dark Wielders."

"Don't worry Master," Riku said, "We'll get the information and get out of there before anyone knows we're there." He turned to Sora and the Young Warrior. "Let's go."

They nodded and headed for the ship.

They got into the ship and flew off toward The World That Never Was. Sora was his usual, positive self, making small talk between the three of them most of the way there. Tried to is more like it. Both Rikun and the Young Warrior were quiet. The Young Warrior was because he was nervous and Riku was because he still didn't trust the Young Warrior very much.

When they arrived they had to land on the outer parts of the dark city in order to avoid immediate detection. They made there way to an alleyway to discuss their plan.

"Alright," Riku began, "One of the camps is just a few blocks away. We'll have to be sure to stay hidden, stay in the darker areas. We just need to get close enough to hear a few conversations between their soldiers. Do not, I say again, do not even summon your Keyblade unless absolutely necessary. Understand?" Sora and the Young Warrior nodded. Riku looked at one then the other. "Right then, let's do this."

They crept closer to the nearest Dark Wielder camp. Riku put a hand up, signaling the Young Warrior and Sora to stop. After a few seconds he motioned for them to continue following. They were lucky, it was nighttime and most of the Dark Wielders were in their tents except for the few guards to keep watch. They'd heard voices by one of the tents so they got closer to it to hear what was being said.

"What are you thinking bout the mission in a few weeks?" one voice asked.

"You mean the assaults on Twilight Town and Traverse Town?" another voice replied. "Its about time we sent occupying forced to those worlds. The Resistance in those worlds have been nothing but a nuisance. Kill all is what I say."

"Ya I here what your sayin, the sooner we're rid of them, the sooner Lord Xehanort can continue with his master plan. I just wish I knew what that plan was."

"Yeah they don't tell us nothin', it sucks."

"Quiet down! With my luck an officer will hear you and we'll both be screwed!"

"Relax the only ones outside are the watchmen."

Riku leaned towards Sora and the Young Warrior and whispered, "Alright we got enough information here, let's get outta here and tell Master Eraqus what we just heard."

He started to creep away from the camp site, with Sora and the Young Warrior right behind him. Once they reached the alleyway again, they picked up the pace, eager to get out of the world, and deliver the news to Master Eraqus.

"Leaving soon, warriors of light?" They could tell the voice came from up high, on one of the buildings. They looked up to see a single person looking down at them, am evil smile on his face. It was the one person they hoped to avoid at all costs. It was Xehanort.

They summoned their Keyblades ready to defend themselves. "Don't even bother fighting him," Riku said, "We need to get away from him and to the ship as fast as possible."

They looked back up at Xehanort, who was still smiling. He pointed at the Young Warrior, "It's been some time since I last saw you, yet I remember you so clearly."

The Young Warrior's eyes narrowed, "You know nothing about me!" he yelled.

Xehanort laughed. "Oh on the contrary," he seemed to disappear from thin air but he didn't, it was merely his speed. He was right behind the Young Warrior before anyone could react. He whispered into the Young Warrior's ear, "I know everything about you... Vacillus."

The Young Warrior's head immediately began throbbing with intense pain. Suddenly it all rushed back to him. His past, his first time using his Keyblades, meeting Byril, graduating from the academy, it all came back in one rush. _Vacillus, that is my name.. Vacillus._

The pain was too much. The Young Warrior fell to his knees, and the last thing he saw before losing consciousness, was the evil smiling still across Xehanort's face.

**Authors note: sorry I know it's been a while since I last updated. Hope u enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to leave a review, all feedback good or bad is appreciated! Keep a look out for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: More Questions Than Ever

Vacillus awoke in the same bed he had slept in every night since he began living in Hollow Bastion's castle. He rose out of the bed, trying to figure out just what happened the day before.

When he reached the main room in the secret area of the castle, he was surprised to see everyone there waiting for him.

"It seems we have some things to discuss," Master Eraqus said.

"Like how the hell Xehanort knows who you are," Terra cut in angrily, "You say you told us everything you knew but failed to mention your connection with him!"

"Terra, don't jump to conclusions," Eraqus said, "Let's hear.. Vacillus' side."

He had hesitated, not exactly sure how Vacillus would react to Eraqus saying his name. Now Vacillus nodded. "That is my name. I am Vacillus. When Xehanort said my name.. It all.. It all came back to me at once, like the flood gates were suddenly opened. I saw myself as a child, at the Light Wielder Academy. I saw it all, up until the battle at the Keyblade Graveyard. How he knows my name.. I don't know, I just do not know. He says he knows everything about me, but that's a mystery to me too."

"For all we know he could have just that. For all we know he's full of it, bluffing," Sora said this, being his positive self yet again.

"What happened after I went out?" Vacillus asked.

"Xehanort disappeared and suddenly there were Dark Wielders coming at us. So me and Sora grabbed you and ran like hell back to the ship," Riku answered.

"We just barely made it out," Sora answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Vacillus replied.

"So," Master Eraqus scratched his chin in thought, "Xehanort seems to have some sort of connection to your past, but we don't know what exactly. Another possibility is, as Sora suggested, is that Xehanort is just trying to fool you. Regardless, we must continue our efforts with the Resistance and the news Riku and Sora shared with me. We must not lose Twilight Town or Traverse Town, they're crucial worlds we must not allow to fall to darkness."

Everyone either nodded or murmered their agreements. It was obvious how important both those worlds were for the Resistance. They needed those worlds for hope of fighting back against Xehanort when the time was right.

Master Eraqus continued, "Vacillus, for now I'm not going to send you on any missions. We don't know what will happen if Xehanort comes in contact with you again. I want you to stay here and continue training with the Drive Forms. Tomorrow Sora will show you the basics to Master Form."

"Yes Master," Vacillus replied. He knew Master Eraqus was right. After the way Xehanort had gotten into his head before, he didn't want to see Xehanort again any time soon.

"As for the rest of you, stay ready, we must be more vigilant than ever now that we know of this attack Xehanort has planned," Eraqus concluded.

They all went their separate ways for the time being. Vacillus made his way outside to go for a walk. He needed to clear his head and a good walk was the only thing he could think of. When he got outside he looked at the sky. Blue. Clear. Beautiful. And the sun, since it was still early morning, was continuing it's slow rise.

Vacillus walked to the square and around some of the streets. He saw a few people, but none were Wielders he could tell. They were just regular people, the kind he had always fought to protect.

_You have questions, and I can assure you that I have answers. Let the darkness show you the way..._

Vacillus heard the voice, he recognized it too. It was Xehanort's. "Where are you?!" he cried.

_I'm closer than you think Vacillus._

Vacillus realized the voice was inside his head, and that he could hear Xehanort despite that he wasn't physically there. "Get out of my head," Vacillus demanded.

_I'm only in here because you allow it, because you have darkness inside you. You've used it but not to its full potential. I can help you reach that potential._

"I don't need your help," Vacillus said, "I would never give in to the darkness!"

_Oh but you already have you poor fool. And besides, I can answer your questions about your past. You don't even realize how much it's been since the battle at the Keyblade Graveyard. Did that fool Eraqus not tell you? How sad.. He doesn't trust you, none of them do. Your a stranger to them, regardless of what they say or what you think. To them, your a broken piece, unnecessary and worthless._

"Shut up!" Vacillus yelled, "Master Eraqus wouldn't lie to me.. He wouldn't.."

_Why don't you go find out for yourself? Or are you afraid to discover the truth?_

Vacillus felt the presence of Xehanort disappear. He began to make his way back to the castle. "What's he mean how much time has passed?" Vacillus asked himself, "I guess I never found out how long it had been since the battle, but still they would've told me if it was a significant amount of time."

When he reached the castle, he could see Terra was there waiting for him.

"Where did you go?" Terra asked.

"Just went for a walk, try to clear my head a little but," Vacillus replied. He went to the door and Terra grabbed his arm.

"You listen and you listen good. If you do anything, anything at all. If you give me even one reason, I will strike you down before you take any of us with you. Believe me I won't hesitate."

Vacillus matched the fire in Terra's eyes. "I'm sure you won't," he said casually. The two glared at one another for a few moments, then Terra let go of Vacillus' arm and walked away.

Vacillus reached Master Eraqus' office and entered. Sora, Kairi and Aqua were there as well.

"Master Eraqus," he said, "I have something to ask you."

Eraqus smiled, "What is it Vacillus?"

"How long ago was the battle at the Keyblade Graveyard?"

Eraqus' smile faded quickly. He sighed, "I knew you would ask this question eventually. I can assure you, you will not like the answer."

"Please, just tell me."

"Keep in mind you joined us only a short while ago. As for the battle at the Keyblade Graveyard... It was seven months ago."

Vacillus jaw dropped. "Wha-What?"

Again Eraqus sighed, "I'm sorry, I should have told you. But the way your story went, we thought it was best not to tell you for some time."

"So all that time, where was I? The last thing I remember was being at the battle then I was in this world. There's no way I was in a coma for almost seven months, and I don't know how I got on this world in the first place."

"I'm sorry," Master Eraqus said, "But I don't know."

Vacillus could only give a small nod. His mind was racing. Since he had remembered his name, things just became more confusing. "Thank you Master," he said weakly, and walked out.

"Master Eraqus," Kairi said, "What do you think this all means?"

"The only thing I can think of," Master Eraqus replied, "Is that Vacillus had some sort of contact with Xehanort between the battle of the Keyblade Graveyard and the time he arrived here. But it seems even he doesn't know what."

Meanwhile in The World That Never Was, a figure in a black coat approached Xehanort. "So it seems he is one step closer," the figure said.

Xehanort smirked, "Yes and soon he will be one of us, then nothing will stop me."


	9. Chapter 8: The Suprise Attack

Vacillus kept to himself for the next couple days. The only person he liked talking to was Kairi, she was the only one who attempted to talk to him anyway. He learned more about her as they talked. She wasn't always a Wielder, at a time she was just a normal girl who got dragged into the struggle between Light and Dark. And now that he actually knew more about his past, he was able to tell her note about himself. He told her about his younger self, his days at the Academy, becoming a member of Echo Squad. As he spoke, he became sad. He was sad that everything he once knew, all the people he cared about, were gone. Kairi could see his sadness and put her arm around his shoulder. He pulled her closer and they hugged.

"Thank you," Vacillus said.

"For what?" Kairi asked.

"For treating me like a friend," Vacillus said, smiling.

"I don't just _treat _you like a friend," she said. "You _are _my friend." She kissed him on the cheek and got up and went inside.

That night Vacillus lied awake, just staring up at the ceiling.

Dawn came and Vacillus was the first to wake up. He ate something quickly and went outside to train with Master Form some more. He was gaining more strength and confidence everyday. He needed to be stronger. To protect those in the Resistance, to protect this world. To protect Kairi.

Sora came outside a short while later. "Glad to see he's hard at work," Sora said to himself. Then he went back inside to have some breakfast and see what Master Eraqus had planned for the day.

Vacillus continued training until the sweat was pouring off his face. He sat down, panting heavily. "Next time... He comes," Vacillus said to himself, "I'll be ready."

"Is that so? But are you gonna be ready for this?"

Vacillus was immediately on his feet, Keyblades summoned. He was scanning the area he heard the voice come from. A dark corrider opened and out stepped a figure wearing the all too familiar black coat of one of Xehanort's soldiers. He removed his hood. He a gold eye, the other one was covered by an eye patch. He had black-gray hair that formed into a single pony tail on the back of his head and neck.

"Who are you?" Vacillus asked.

The figure grinned, "Name's Xigbar." He snapped his fingers and several dark portals opened with dozens of Heartless and Nobodies coming out. There were even a few Dark Wielders as well.

Vacillus stood ready, took a feel breath and went into Master Form. His clothes turned yellow and white and a golden aura was all around his body. "Time to see if all that training paid off," he said to himself.

He charged at the Heartless and Nobodies that now stood in front of him. He shot light from Oathkeeper and swung an arc of darkness from Oblovion at the enemies, taking out a good number of them. However they kept pouring out of the dark portals.

"Get to the castle!" Xigbar ordered. The Dark Wielders hastily ran past Vacillus.

"No!" he yelled. He shot light at one of them and hit him right in the back. There was short yell and he fell silent, motionless.

Their numbers were too great. It seemed the more enemies Vacillus cut through, the more kept coming. It was impossible for one warrior to stop them all. Suddenly he could see a Dark Wielder fly into the air and land on his back. Ventus has arrived on the scene to defend the castle. Vacillus made his way to Ventus and they stood back to back.

"Looked like you needed some help," Ventus smirked.

"Bout time someone else showed up," Vacillus replied, "Where the hell is everyone else?"

"To be honest I don't know. I think some of them are still asleep. Xehanort was smart to launch this attack now, he knew we'd be vulnerable. I do know that Sora is right behind me."

Vacillus smiled, "Alright then, let's see how many we can get before he arrives." He and Ventus charged at separate groups of enemies.

They continued fighting off as many Heartless and Nobodies as they could, but with just the two of them, it was a daunting task.

"Light!" There was a flash near the castle entrance. Vacillus and Ventus looked over and could see Sora coming towards them. He was gliding shortly above the ground, his clothes were black and white, and Kingdom Key and Star Seeker floated by his sides.

"Final Form," Vacillus said.

Sora came in and began moving his hands quickly in all directions. Wherever his hands moved, the Keyblades moved with them. The speed, the power, it was incredible. Sora was able to strike down Dark Wielders with ease. Ventus and Vacillus, realizing they were watching Sora, began taking down anything Sora hadn't struck down. After a short while all the Heartless, Nobldies and Dark Wielders were vanquished and no more came out of the portals.

Sora reverted back to normal and put his hands on his knees. He was panting heavily and could barely stand.

Vacillus ran over and helped him keep his balance. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered, "I was in Final Form for a while, like I said it takes a lot of you."

Xigbar was clapping in mock applause. "Not bad, no not too shabby at all. Sora you sure have come a long way, you too Ventus. And you Vacillus, Xehanort will be happy to hear how you've been progressing. Your still in Master Form and fights over."

Vacillus didn't even realize it until now. He went back to normal, calming himself down. "Tell me what Xehanort is planning!" Vacillus demanded.

Xigbar only laughed and opened a dark corridor behind him. "In time you'll know. Until next time, I'm outta here!" And with that he was gone.

"Come on," Sora said, "We gotta go report this to Master Eraqus.

They started running to main entrance, only to see that everyone else was running toward them. "What happened!?" Aqua cried.

"Surprise attack," Sora said, "If it wasn't for Vacillus being up so early to train, who knows what would've happened."

"Xehanort launched an attack at a time he knew we would have our guard down," Master Eraqus concluded.

"And the bastard sends all his soldiers to fight us instead showing his own face," Terra said, rage filling his voice.

"Terra, calm down," Aqua said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sora, Vacillus, Ventus, your three fought valiantly and sent the attackers away before any of us even got outside," Master Eraqus said, "I'm proud of all of you."

"Thank you Master," they said in unison.

"Now how about we all head inside. I've yet to eat my breakfast," Master Eraqus said laughing. Everyone else laughed too and they made their way back to castle.

Little did they know that this surprise attack, was only the beginning.


	10. Chapter 9: A New Mission

Vacillus was continuing his training outside the castle when Ventus approached him.

"Hey Vacillus," he called, "Master Eraqus said he wanted to see. Not sure what it's about though."

Vacillus nodded, "Alright, thanks for letting me know." He unsummoned his Keyblades. "Might as well go see him right now."

Vacillus made his way to the inner parts of the castle and went to secret entrance. He went through and walked to Master Eraqus' office. _I wonder what this is about,_ he thought to himself.

Vacillus knocked on the door to Master Eraqus' office. "Come in," Vacillus heard him say from inside.

He walked in, "You wanted to see me Master?" he asked.

"Ah yes, Vacillus, I did want to see you," Master Eraqus answered, "I have news for you. You've been progressing very well in your training, and you performed incredibly during that recent surprise attack the other day. So I've decided to send you on another mission. You, Ventus, Sora, and Kairi will be going to Twilight Town. We must make sure our defenses are ready for the assault that we learned of on your last mission. You and the others are to meet with the Resistance on Twilight Town to make sure they are prepared. Likewise I'm having Aqua, Terra, and Riku go to Traverse Town to do the same. How does that sound?"

Vacillus could hardly hold in his excitement. "Y-yes Master! I promise I won't let you down "

Master Eraqus smiled, "I know you won't. Now go get ready, you'll be leaving just as soon as I inform the others."

"Yes Master." And with that Vacillus left, eager to prove himself once again.

...

"Everyone in and ready?" Sora asked as he turned the ships engines on.

"We're all good," Kairi said.

"So you speak for everyone now?" Vacillus said smiling.

Kairi smiled back. "Yep and you better used to it."

They all laughed and Sora put the ship in the air and they blasted off to Twilight Town.

They arrived a short while later and as Vacillus looked down at this new world, he like what he saw. It was a nice little town, with a huge clock tower in the distance and a beautiful sunset in the background. "It's like something out of painting," he said to no one in particular.

"It is a nice place isn't it?" Kairi replied.

Sora landed the ship in a small opening surrounded by buildings on all sides. The four Light Wielders stepped out and Sora motioned for them to follow him. He led them up a small hill that led to an alley way. There was an opening past a small gate that had a torn blanket across it. They went inside and Sora removed a picture from the small wall, and put his palm on the wall. There was small noise, like something was suddenly opening, and the wall rose up. In fact it was very similar to the way the wall rose up at the secret entrance in Hollow Bastions castle.

They were met with a young man waiting for them on the other side. He nodded a greeting and motioned for them to follow. They all walked along a small hallway that led to a staircase. Up the staircase was a door. The young man knocked twice then opened. "Master Doren, they're here," he said.

"Ah good bring them in, bring them in," a deep, loud voice said.

Sora went first, then Ventus, Kairi and Vacillus was in the back.

"Ahaha! Sora, Ventus, Kairi it's good to see you all again!" He noticed Vacillus now. "And who might this be?"

Sora answered. "Master Doren this is Vacillus. He joined us not too long ago."

"Is that so?" Master Doren got up from his chair and walked over to Vacillus. Vacillus could see his features clearer up close. He had a flat top hairstyle which was all black. He also had brown eyes, although one had a large scar over it. It was pretty obvious he was blind in that eye. He offered his hand to Vacillus. "Master Doren," he introduced himself.

Vacillus accepted the hand and shook it. "Vacillus, it's good to meet you Master."

Master Doren smiled, "Ah the pleasure is all mine. Anyone who's an enemy of Xehanort's is a friend of mine. Now enough with the formalities, we must discuss the recent news I've learned. Please, everyone sit, make yourselves comfortable."

"As you know," Sora began, "Riku, Vacillus and I learned of an attack Xehanort is planning to take over both Twilight Town and Traverse Town."

"Yes Riku came here about a week ago and gave me that news," Master Doren answered, "Now the reason your here is because Eraqus wants to make sure my defenses are well in place?"

"That's right," Sora replied.

Master Doren nodded. "Yes Eraqus always was cautious, one of the reasons he was always such a capable leader. Now I can assure you we will be ready." He pulled out a map of the surrounding area. "I have my best soldiers here," he said pointing to the map, "And my long range specialists on the rooftops all over town. My men will willingly die for our cause. I always tell them, as long as one of you can still fight, the Resistance is still alive."

"That's a good motto to live by," Vacillus said nodding his head. "Die with honor and keep your cause alive."

"You'd do well under my command young man," Master Doren said.

One of Master Doren's soldiers ran in, panting heavily. "Master Doren! We're under attack, enemies are at the clock tower!"

"What?!" Master Doren got up quickly, "Is this the assault?" he asked Sora.

"No way, it can't be." Sora replied, "Too little time has passed since we learned of the assault, Xehanort could not have prepared for that big of a plan that fast."

Vacillus spoke now, "Either way, we're under attack so let's go take care of business."

"Short and to the point, I like you already Vacillus," Master Doren said.

Vacillus, Sora, Ventus, Kairi, and Master Doren exited the headquarters. "Follow me to the clock tower!" Master Doren said, then he started running. They got out of the alleyway and proceeded up the steep street to ge to the train station and clock tower.

About halfway there, Heartless and Nobodies began coming down from the top of the hill. The fight would begin before they reached their destination. They all summoned their Keyblades but it was Vacillus who was first to reach the incoming attackers. He cut through several of the first wave then dove closer to the middle of the group. He began to run up to the top of the hill, cutting through anything that stood in his way. He swing Oathkeeper with a hard forward swipe and shot a light arc out of it, taking out a small group that was to his right. He did the same on his left side, sending an arc of darkness from Oblivion.

When he reached the hill he was surprised to see barely any enemies in front. All he could see was two Dark Wielders standing in front of the station. He turned quickly to see if anyone else had caught up to him. They hadn't yet. "Went through all that faster than I thought," he said to himself, "Guess I'm on my own for short time."

He jogged closer to the Dark Wielders. Like all Dark Wielders they wore black and red armor. "Look who it is," the one on the left said, "Haven't seen you in a while."

Vacillus frowned. "I've never seen you before. Then again all you Dark Wielders look the same to me. Your all better off dead, that's what I think."

The Dark Wielder laughed. "Oh I see we got a big tough guy here! And you still got that angry look down too. Of course back when-"

The other Dark Wielder hit him, "Shut up," he ordered quietly but with authority.

The Dark Wielder who got hit looked down. "Yes sir," he muttered.

"Alright that's it," Vacillus said, "time to fight!"

He charged forward and one of the Dark Wielders met him head on. They clashed and traded blows, both blocking the other on every attempt. Vacillus swung Oblivion hard on a downward angle. The Dark Wielder blocked it but was thrown off balance. Vacillus was about to deliver the killing blow when the other Dark Wielder suddenly appeared behind him. Vacillus had no choice but to leap into the air to dodge the incoming attack. He took a few steps backward to regain his balance and survey rhe situation.

"Vacillus!"

He turned quickly and saw Kairi running toward him, Keyblade in hand. "Kairi, are you the only one who made it up the hill?"

"Yeah everyone else is still fighting off the Heartless and Nobodies," she replied.

"Ok, I have a plan. I need you to-"

Vacillus couldn't finish his sentence before one of the Dark Wielders was right on top of he and Kairi. He used darkness to send them both flying in opposite directions. Vacillus landed on his back, then got up and regained his balance. He looked over to where Kairi had gone. He gasped. One of the Dark Wielders was close to her and about to strike. "No!" he yelled. A white aura formed around his body and in a burst if light his clothes turned to black and white. He had entered Final Form. He did not plan to however, his emotions caused it. Gliding quickly over to Kairi's side and was just able to block the attack that would have surely killed Kairi had it landed. He stuck Oathkeeper in the Dark Wielder's chest, and in a burst of light the Dark Wielder disappeared. He looked down, the Keyblade of the Dark Wielder he had just killed was deep in his thigh. He grabbed it and pulled it out, the pain was intense but he ignored it. There was still one more Dark Wielder to deal with.

"Vacillus.." Kairi said, "Your.. Your leg."

Vacillus continued to ignore the pain. "Kairi, just stay behind me," he said.

He rose up off the ground once more. He threw Oathkeeper in a boomerang style throw that the Dark Wielder had no choice but to jump up to dodge it. Before he could even react, Vacillus was right there and stabbed him through the chest with Oblivion. The Dark Wielder fell to the groundbut was not dead, at least not yet. Vacillus stood over him about to deliver the killing blow. But then the Dark Wielder laughed. "You have no idea what's coming you damn fool," he said, "You think you do but you don't. I'll... See you in hell." With that Dark Wielder died, disappearing in the dark flames.

Vacillus' Final Form was gone now, and he was back to his normal form. Now the pain in his leg was even worse, too much to handle. He looked up, and what he saw standing at the top of the clock tower was a figure wearing a black coat. He couldn't tell who it was but could see he had long spiky hair. "Who is..?" that we all he could say before he lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 10: Out of Action

_ Come, the darkness will guide you.._

Vacillus opened eyes. He was in a place he didn't recognize. All around him was nothing, just this single circular platform he was standing on. He down and his eyes widened at what he saw. It was him. It appeared he was asleep, lying on his side. What confused Vacillus more was the fact that this giant version of himself drawn into this platform was wearing one of the black coats that Xehanort's high ranked soldiers wear. In his left hand he was holding Oblivion but there was no sign of Oathkeeper in this picture of himself.

"What is this?" Vacillus thought to himself. "Am I.. Dreaming?"

_Oh no, not a dream, think of it more as... A vision._

Vacillus knew the voice wasn't Xehanort's, but it still scared him. He knew how similar the voice sounded. It sounded just like his. He looked around. "Who said that?"

_Someone closer than you think. Each day I become stronger, closer, you will recognize it soon. In time you will learn. And when you do..._

Vacillus eyes shot awake. He was sweating and felt exhausted. "Was that.. A dream?" What the hell, did I just see? What the hell did I just hear?" It was now that he realized he was in his bed in Hollow Bastion's castle.

Master Eraqus walked in. "Ah so your awake," he said. Then he noticed how exhausted Vacillus looked. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, yeah. Just a weird dream," he answered. "Master.. What happened at Twilight Town?" He went to get out of the bed, then he grimaced at the pain in his leg. He looked down at it, it had several layers of bandages with a light red blood stain in the middle. "Damn, what happened to my leg!? Wait.. I remember now. That Dark Wielder attacked Kairi.. And I jumped in front of it.." He looked over to his right and for the first time he noticed Kairi. She was sleeping on the sofa several feet from his bed.

"She's been there since you came back," Master Eraqus explained, "You were out for the last three days, she never left your side."

"Three days?" Vacillus asked surprised.

"Yes that wound in your leg. It was very deep and you had lost a lot of blood. I did the best I could healing it, but the best thing for it now is to rest. You can walk on it but don't train, you'll risk reopening the wound."

"So what about the attack at Twilight Town?" Vacillus asked, "Did we stop them?"

"Actually you stopped them," Master Eraqus said, "By the time everyone else arrived at the clock tower, it was already over. First you saved Kairi, then took down two Dark Wielders by yourself on practically one leg." He glanced over at Kairi. "She said that you threw yourself in front of her with no hesitation. It's clear you care for her very much. She's lucky to have you here, Vacillus. We all are. You have been very helpful to our efforts with the Resistance. For now, rest and gett better, we'll need you when Xehanort launches his attack on Twilight Town and Traverse Town."

"Yes Master," Vacillus nodded and put his head back down. Master Eraqus left the room. Vacillus glanced over at Kairi. She was still sound asleep.

_At least she's okay,_he thought himself, _that's all that matters. I promised her I'd protect her, and I'll do that no matter what. I just wish I knew what that dream was about. Or was it even a dream? I don't know, but I can't dwell on it. I need to get back on my feet and ready to fight as soon as possible._

Vacillus continued to rest for the next few days and the strength in his leg was returning. It was very bothersome for everyone else to be out and about, training, on missions, playing their role for the cause. Meanhile he was bed ridden. On the third day he decided it was time to test out his leg. He got up out of his bed and put some weight on his leg. It hurt a little but nothing he couldn't handle. He walked to main room of the secret area where he was glad to see everyone else was there.

Kairi saw him first. "Vacillus!" she ran over and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad your up and moving.. And.. Thank you, for saving me."

He hugged her back. "It's good to see you too," he said, "And remember I told you I'd protect you."

Master Eraqus coughed loudly to get their attention. "Well Vacillus it's good to sre your standing again, and your timing is perfect. I have big news. Now, we when we learned that Xehanort's plan was to attack Twilight Town and Traverse Town at the same time, we learned it would be in about two to three weeks. It will be exactly two weeks tomorrow. So my plan is this: Sora, Kairi, Riku, you will go to Traverse Town and meet the Resistance there. You will make sure everything is ready to defend that world and you will wait there for the attack. Ventus, Aqua, Terra, you will do the same at Twilight Town. When the attack begins, we will be ready, we will not lose these worlds."

Vacillus was confused. "Uh Master, what about me? Where do you want me to go?"

Master Eraqus met his gaze and looker sad. "Vacillus I'm sorry to say this but you will not be part of this battle."

"What but why? I have to be part of this, I have to. I need to help everyone defend the worlds." Vacillus couldn't believe what Master Eraqus said to him.

"Vacillus I was the one who patched your leg," Master Eraqus stayed calm, "And I know that you will not be battle ready in time. This for the best."

Vacillus still argued, "Please Master I-"

Riku cut him off, "Vacillus, Master Eraqus knows what's best. Trust him, and trust me for telling you this. There's no point in you losing your life when you aren't even at your fullest. Your too important to the Resistance. Your too important to us."

It was the first time Riku had spoken to him since he had arrived in Hollow Bastion, other than giving in order during a mission. "Am I really.. Important to all you?"

"You are," Sora said smiling.

"We wouldn't be where we are without you," Aqua added in.

Riku nodded his confirmation as well.

Vacillus sighed, then smiled, "Alright then, Master Eraqus, I will stay."

...

Meanwhile at The World That Never Was, Xehanort sat on his throne, staring up at rhe heart shaped moon. A figure in a black coat approached him. "Lord Xehanort, are your final preparations ready?"

"Indeed they are," Xehanort responded. "In two days time we shall attack. Those fools think they know what's coming. But they are in for one hell of a surprise! It will all tie together in the end. The chain of events will be set. In two days, Vacillus will be one step closer to joining us, and that will bring me one step closer to getting _her _light. And when all is said and done, the X-Blade shall be mine and I will flood the worlds in eternal darkness!"


	12. Chapter 11: The Real Attack

The time had arrived, everyone was preparing to go to their assigned worlds and defend them from Xehanort's forces. Vacillus walked out of the castle, still limping on his injured leg, and he approached each of them one at a time, shaking their hands and wishing them luck. Kairi gave him a hug and he whispered, "Please be careful and come back safely."

"I will," she replied, "I promise."

Vacillus watched them blast off in two different ships, until they were out of sight. He sighed, "Wish I could have gone with them. Oh well, good luck everyone."

"I know you want nothing more than to go with them and fight, but it's better that you don't. Your still in no condition to fight." Master Eraqus was behind Vacillus, looking up at the sky as well.

"Like you and Riku said," Vacillus answered, "It's better I live to fight another day than die when I'm not even at my strongest."

Master Eraqus was still looking up at the sky. It was still early morning and the sky was perfectly clear. "Vacillus look up, tell me, what do you see in the sky?"

Vacillus looked up now. "Stars," he answered.

"Yes they are stars, and each star you see up there is really another world. A world just like this one. Worlds full of life, full of people. Whenever you find yourself questioning why it is you fight, look up at those worlds, think of those people. You fight for them, to protect them from darkness. To keep everyone and everything you hold dear safe." With that Master Eraqus turned and walked away, leaving Vacillus there alone, still staring up at the sky.

A few days passed and still nothing of note had happened. If Twilight Town or Traverse Town were lost to darkness, they would have known by now. And if the fight has already been fought and won, someone would have returned by now. Vacillus sat a table eating his breakfast. "Two weeks and four days," he said to himself, "The time window is closing fast."

His leg had healed considerably well the past few days. It was still nowhere near it's normal condition but he was now able to put a considrable amount of weight on it. His mind was constantly racing about what was happening with his friends. Are they safe? Is the fight happening right now? He needed to clear his head, so he decided to take a walk around town.

Along his walk he thought about everything that had happened to him. He had fought in a Keyblade War, lost his memories, met new allies, remembered the events of his past. But still... There was still that long time period between the final battle of the war, and when he woke up here in Hollow Bastion, that he still has no idea what happened. Even worse is the fact that it seems Xehanort is the only one who truly knows his past. That fact alone was always nagging in Vacillus' mind.

Vacillus looked up at the sky and saw all the stars, all the worlds. Then his narrowed as he could no longer see those worlds, as dark clouds began to swirl all around the sky of Hollow Bastion. Vacillus knew this wasn't natural. "Xehanort.." he whispered to himself. Then he ran as fast as he could on his bad leg back to the castle. He reached the top of the steps leading to the entrance just as dark corridors began opening near the entrance. Dark Wielders began coming out, their Keyblades drawn. Master Eraqus was at the castle entrance, Keyblade in hand. "Master!" Vacillus yelled and he ran toward his Master Keyblades in hand.

...

At Twilight Town, Sora looked up at the sky. "Hey Riku, you feel that too?"

"Yeah," Riku replied, "Darkness, at Hollow Bastion. Wait.. There's no way.. Do you think Xehanort planned this? Separated us all, set up a diversion, then attack when we were divided?"

Sora began pacing back and forth. "Which would mean the information that we heard at The World That Never Was, we were meant to hear it.."

Riku became angry. "Damn it! It was all a trick! Go get Kairi, we have to go back to Hollow Bastion now!"

...

At Traverse Town Aqua put her hand over her heart. "Terra," she said, "Master Eraqus is in trouble."

"I know," Terra answered, "I can feel it too. It was a trap, they wanted us to think we were defending these worlds so they could get to Master Eraqus when he was alone. Come on, we have to get Ven and help Master Eraqus as fast as we can!"

...

"Master Eraqus!" Vacillus called as he continued running toward him. Now Master Eraqus was fighting several Dark Wielders at once, holding them off and even getting in a few attacks of his own. Vacillus was cut off by two Dark Wielders and he entered Valor Form. With quick movements he was able to cut the first one down and send the second one off his feet. Unfortunately for Vacillus his leg couldn't handle the strain of Valor Form and he was forced to revert back to normal. He was already panting heavily as he now realized how much of his strength has faded with the injury. Still he pressed on, helping his Master was all he could focus on now.

Then he felt it. The dark presence of Xehanort. He looked on as Xehanort appeared from one of the dark corridors. Vacillus set his fear aside and continued on.

"Enough!" Xehanort ordered to his Dark Wielders. They quickly backed away and got behind their Dark Lord. Vacillus was still a distance from Master Eraqus and took this halt in the battle to make his way to him.

Or so he thought. Xehanort moved at incredible speed and blocked Vacillus' path. Vacillus swung Oathkeeper at Xehanort, who blocked it and knocked it out of his hand. Vacillus then swung Oblivion at Xehanort, who caught it with his free hand. He actually _caught _it. "H-how did you-"

Xehanort didn't let him finish his sentence. "Because you are weak."

Xehanort lifted Vacillus in the air by his throat and pointed his Keyblade at Vacillus' chest. Master Eraqus could only look on, knowing that any sudden movements could easily lead to Vacillus' death. Xehanort put his Keyblade on Vacillus' chest and held it there. "Awaken your inner power," Xehanort said. Suddenly Vacillus felt an intense pain in his chest, as if his heart was being stabbed. Xehanort tossed him toward Master Eraqus.

Master Eraqus knelt beside Vacillus. "Are you alright Vacillus?" he asked, "What did he do to you?"

"Look at his heart, Eraqus!" Xehanort called, "You will recognize the mark!"

Vacillus heard Xehanort say this and, through the pain, opened his shirt and looked at his heart. Over it was a large X, still bloody.

"The mark.." Master Eraqus said to himself. Then to Xehanort, "You can't use him to recreate it!"

"Oh but I can!" Xehanort replied. "He is one of them. You and the other Masters believed they had all died out and that it could never be recreated. But he is the last one! And I will be able to bring back the X-Blade with his inner powers!"

Master Eraqus glared at Xehanort. "You are telling me he is the last of his kind? And that he is the only one who's powers can recreate the X-Blade?"

Xehanort laughed. "Ah you catch on quick Eraqus! He is indeed the last of his kind."

Master Eraqus sighed. "In that case... Vacillus, I am truly sorry."

"Sorry for wha-" Before Vacillus could finish Master Eraqus struck down at him. He was barely able to dodge it. He summoned only Oathkeeper, still clutching his chest with his left hand. "Master, what are you doing!?" he cried.

"You cannot be allowed to live Vacillus," Master Eraqus replied. "If you do, he can bring back the X-Blade. If that happens, then Xehanort will have truly won, we would stand no chance against him."

Master Eraqus was about to attack Vacillus again but Xehanort got between them. He slashed at Eraqus" torso, sending him tumbling to the ground. Xehanort stood over him and said, "Time to do what I should have done so many years ago." He dug his Keyblade deep into Eraqus' chest, killing him instantly.

Vacillus was now back on his feet, a look of horror in his eyes. _Master Eraqus just tried to kill me.. And Xehanort saved me? And what did they mean, I'm the last of my kind?_

Xehanort turned and faced Vacillus. "You see now that Eraqus was afraid of your power. I know you have more questions. Join me and I can give you the answers you search for. Or stay here, and when the ones you call your friends arrive, they will see you, and their dead Master. They will never trust you either. I'm giving you three days to decide. If you stay here, you will die. If you join me, I can unlock your true power. Think about it."

Xehanort and his Dark Wielders left through their dark corridors. Vacillus stood alone trying to make heads or tails of what had happened and what he has heard.

He looked up and saw a ship come down. Out ran Aqua, Terra and Ventus. They rwn towards him and Aqua cried out, "Master Eraqus!" as she recognized the body.

"He's dead.." Ventus said sadly.

"What the hell did you do!?" Terra yelled at Vacillus. "He's dead but here you are! Still alive and breathing. You should be dead, not Master Eraqus!" He shoved Vacillus to the ground.

Vacillus got up and looked Terra in the eyes. "I know," was all he said before turning around and walking back to the castle.

**Author's note: I know it's been a while since my last update. I've had no access to the internet the last few days. This book is nearing an end soon but there are more books following Vacillus' story to come. Don't forget to review and comment. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 12: Fallback

For the next two days Vacillus kept to himself in the castle. He left his room only to get something to eat. He refused to talk to anyone. Kairi tried on several occasions to talk to him, but he locked himself in his room.

Inside the castle, everyone else were still contemplating their next move. "Nothing has changed," Terra said, "Master Eraqus is gone but he, more than anyone, would want us to keep fighting. The Resistance is still alive, which means we keep fighting."

"I believe our first move should be to inform the other Masters of Master Eraqus' death," Riku added in, "They need to know, and they should be able to determine how to approach the situation."

Kairi couldn't help herself. "But.. What about Vacillus?"

Terra shot an angry look at her. "What about him? If he wants to sit in his room all day let him. The hell with him, he's been nothing but trouble since he got here."

"That's not true!" Kairi snapped back. "He's been nothing but an asset and-"

Sora cut her off. "Eveyone just relax, that's a different matter. I agree with Riku, we need to let the other Masters know what's happened here. We'll take different ships, but at least one of us needs to stay here."

It was decided that Kairi and Ventus would stay and the others would travel to other worlds and inform the Masters of Master Eraqus' death. Kairi wanted to stay behind to try and talk to Vacillus.

Vacillus had something else in mind. When the coast was clear he made his way to the hanger of the castle and found what he was looking for. A small, one person ship. He entered the ship and punched in the coordinates of the world he intended to go to. He blasted off and looked down at the castle as he went.

When he reached the world, he landed on a small beach. He looked around. The world was small. It had a small pier and dock, but no boats. There a small place where the rocks formed a plateau. A bridge connected it to the hut he saw. There was also a tiny waterfall and a spot where a cave entrance was visible.

"So this is it," Vacillus said to himself. "Destiny Islands. Kairi was right, it's beautiful." He sighed and walked over to the cave. When he entered he saw one door, tall and oval shaped at the top. It had no lock, no keyhole, it was just a door with no features. "Weird," Vacillus said.

Vacillus walked outside and made his way to the plateau. There was a tree that bent and formed a long seat. Vacillus sat down and put his hands on his head.

_Stay here and you will die. Or join me and unlock your inner power._

"What about everyone else?" Vacillus was talking to himself again.

_They will never trust you._

So much has happened to Vacillus in these last few days. Now he was having doubts about who he really is. What was eating at him more than anything was what Xehanort and Eraqus were discussing before. What did they mean he was the last of his kind? He was a human, a Keybearer, and that's it. Or was it?

He had to know the truth.

Vacillus got up from the tree and stared out into the ocean. The waves were calmly coming in and out with the tide.

"I have to," he said.

With that he returned to his ship and blasted off away from Destiny Islands.


	14. Epilogue

By now everyone who had left Hollow Bastion to inform the Masters of the last few days events had returned. However things spiraled out of control quickly. They returned only to find Kairi, crying and holding a note in her hand. Ventus was trying to calm her down but she wouldn't stop crying.

"What's in the note?" Sora asked. He held Kairi's hand gently and said, "Kairi, please just let me see what this note says. She loosened her grip and Sora took the note out of her hand. He unfolded it and read its contents.

"Well," Riku was becoming impatient, "What does it say?"

Sora looked up slowly. He turned the note so that everyone could see it.

The only thing it said was, _I'm sorry._

That was it. No signature, no mark. But it was obvious who had written it. Vacillus.

...

At The World That Never Was a hooded figure walked by the Memory Skyscraper. He stopped just for a second, to admire its size. He then kept walking and reached the bridge connecting the Dark City to The Castle That Never Was. Two Dark Wielders were standing guard at the base of the bridge. The one on the left was alarmed for a second. "Relax," the other one said, "Lord Xehanort is expecting him."

The hooded figure walked on and went up the castle. Finally he reached the top where Xehanort's throne room was. He entered and saw several other figures. One was wearing clothes similar to Xehanort but he had long silver and gray hair. His name was Ansem. Another was looking at him with a blank stare. This one wore a black coat as well, and also had long gray hair, though not as long. His name was Xemnas. The final was a boy who looked exactly like Sora. However he has black spiky hair and wore black and red Dark Wielder armor. His name was Vanitas. All three has the same gold colored eyes as Xehanort.

Now the hooded figure looked up at the throne Xehanort was sitting on. "Ahh it is nice of you to finally join us..." the figure removed his hood... "Vacillus."

**Author's note: Well my friends, this is the end of Kingdom Hearts the New War Book 1: Awakening. However do not worry because Vacillus' story is far from over. I'd like to thank all who read this from start to end. This is the first piece I've ever written on . Please do not hesitate to give me feedback, comments or advice by reviewing or sending me a Private Message. Thanks again and keep a look out for the beginning of Book 2 of the New War Saga!- TC**

**Update 7/10/13- Good news my friends! Chapter one of Book 2 of the New War Saga is now up! If you enjoyed book one then please check out book two, I promise you will not be disappointed. The title of book two is: Kingdom Hearts the New War Book 2: Darkness Reigns. Check it out and once again thanks to all for reading. Don't forget to review and I really do hope you enjoyed reading Book one and will continue reading Vacillus' story in book two.- TC**


End file.
